Naruto's explosion
by Halo3fan
Summary: Naruto bottles up emotion. He is like a volcano ready to explode, and one day... he does. One-shot. A/U


Naruto inhaled as much nicotine as he could before exhaling through his nose. Naruto is sixteen. He is in ANBU. He is still hated. He stopped caring when he realized he had saved Kohana more times than he could count and they still hated him.

He stared straight ahead, hands in his pockets, cigarette held loosely in his mouth, bumping into everybody, not caring that they shoved him in return, not caring that he exhaled smoke into a childs face as she tugged on his sleeve to ask for candy.

He was on auto pilot. It almost made him wonder if he finally snapped, or was this what happened when you contained rage for too long.

You just stop caring about the day to day bullshit that made most people throw dramatic fits.

" uto… Naruto…. Naruto…!" He turned to look into Sakura's green eyes. She was still a Chunin but who cares? She was likeable and had a friendly charisma that made people want to get to know her.

It was a complete switch from how she used to be.

She used to be self-centered bitchy fucking fan girl in their genin days. Naruto remembered that. It was when he used to have charisma to insane levels. Now? With unfeeling eyes, always smoking, always killing, always pulling this village ass out the fire whether not or not they knew it. It drained a person. It really did.

Having so many favors he could call on required a lot of work and now if he wanted to he could probably retire somewhere nice with a life time supply of nicotine and money.

Expect this village.

Or course this was the only village where the amazing things he'd done for it didn't amount to shit.

Yeah, he was bitter. He had every right to be.

"Yeah Sakura." He finally acknowledged her presence. From the smile on face her it _had _to involve Sasuke in way, shape, or form.

"Sasuke. He's back." Naruto didn't so much as raise his eyebrows. Inside though he was burning with rage. Sasuke got to come back, not being hassled, not being hated, just loved for his bloodline and nothing else.

"He wants to see you." Sakura smile was strained at this point. Naruto and Sakura haven't really had a falling out it was just that Naruto didn't care anymore, and this caused him to distance himself from… everyone. The old Naruto had died.

The last time he had actually _spoken _to Tsunade (as a person, not a Kage) she said she blamed herself for what he had become. She should have never given him that necklace, for the old Naruto had died.

Naruto exhaled the cigarette smoke in her face. "So?" He asked. Sakura gave up on trying to smile.

"Naruto… if you're worried about if you failed on keeping your promise…." Oh. That. When Naruto thought about it must still look like he was trying to bring Sasuke back. He was on every mission revolving around the Uchiha traitor.

Naruto wanted to tell her that he had stopped caring about Sasuke shortly after he joined the ANBU (last year) and cared even less was he realized how much time they were wasting trying and how much bloodshed was swept under the rug. After he realized how much respect ANBU deserved, killing missing nin who were always trying to bring a war crashing on top of them like a falling tree, or a lighting strike that was controlled by gods.

Sasuke? They should have killed him the first chance they got. But Naruto didn't say any of this, and Sasuke was never killed. Naruto wanted to shout, but he just looked at her.

"Is that all?" He asked. No emotion. No anger, no joy, no sadness…. Nothing. Just a simple question asked by someone who's contained rage finally got to them.

Sakura's eyes blinked rapidly. "No." She answered before turning around and walking away. Naruto picked up on the air of complete defeat about her.

He turned and walked home.

* * *

Naruto stared at his prey from behind his fox mask. The missing-nin was breathing heavily, arms cut to ribbons.

"You won't kill me. I won't allow it." Naruto ignored this comment entirely. The missing-nin was going to die. That's all there was to it.

The missing-nin let out at roar and charged him. The missing-nin only took two steps before his headless corpse hit the ground. Naruto picked up the head and headed home. Naruto did this most of the week. He had killed enough people that he deserved a prize for it.

He picked the head up and began the trek back home.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke with unhidden annoyance. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto in a way that would have allowed him to realize that this was an astounding amount of emotion he was displaying, and that he could not hide his rage.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. It took all his self-control not to the throttle the fucking traitor. If he was being honest he would admit he was mad at the village, not at Sasuke. But acknowledgment of a thought like that and Naruto wouldn't be here this time tomorrow. He would be another missing-nin.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

That's it? After all the bullshit he put them through that's all he wanted to say was I'm fucking _sorry? _What did expect him to say? That he forgave him?

It then came to Naruto that's what the old him would do. But the old him had died long ago.

Now all he had was contained rage.

He was a volcano always two days from blowing its top and reminding the world that no matter how much it hurt him, he would always have power that they could only hope to have.

That he didn't die unless it wanted to. Cut down his trees. Kill his simple friends. He would remind of his power when wanted too.

He wanted to lift Sasuke up and show him what power he had.

He wanted to put a hole through _his_ chest.

He wanted to break his neck.

He wanted to do a plethora of things to Sasuke, all of them bloody and vengeful.

Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face before he did anything that would cause him to get executed.

* * *

"Sasuke told me what you did…" It had been a few days since that… whatever the fuck it was. Naruto was on top of one of the Kages head, allowing the smoke to leak from his mouth.

He didn't reply.

"Naruto… remember when I told you that those who abandon their teammates…" shut the fuck up Kakashi, He thought. Shut your fucking mouth right now. "are lower than trash?" Who did this fucker think he was? If anything Kakashi owed him. He took a sword to the stomach for this guy, and he had the nerve to give him this bullshit fucking speech?

Naruto said nothing. If someone was privy to Naruto's thoughts they could easily see how he became this shell with nothing but bottled up emotions.

Naruto couldn't keep it all inside for much longer. The volcano was about to blow its top.

"I want you to forgive Sasuke." As if Kakshi was his owner. "He even got the curse seal removed. It would have been a faster process had Jiraiya still been around, but Sasuke took the painful route to get it removed."

Naruto leaped off the kage's heads. He couldn't listen too anymore of that bullshit.

Fuck this village. Naruto could feel the hate condense in his mind. He wasn't going missing-nin. He was just going to destroy this village. He'd done everything,_ everything _for this fucking village, and he still got glares full of hate.

Well forget them. They were going to reap the punishment from the grim reaper. That would be his codename as a missing-nin. The Grim Reaper. It worked.

For the first time in almost a year, Naruto grinned.

* * *

Naruto stared calmly at the amassed shinobi. Chuunin, Joinin, Genin, ANBU, Tsunade… it looked like Naruto was going to die here.

He became a blur motion when he was charged again. His katana sliced limbs, and his feet shattered bones and caved in skulls, his hands formed the jutsus that created the burning hell hole that used to be Kohana.

Naruto had given Tsunade the necklace she had given him when he was younger. The curse had truly come full circle. Naruto had truly died and Tsunade had the necklace again. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

Naruto was covered in blood and ash. Naruto had never felt so free.

He stared down from the destroyed Kage tower down at the village, now utterly demolished.

* * *

Naruto rolled to avoid the blazing inferno that was Sasuke's incredible fireball. Sasuke was missing an arm. Naruto did not care. He was going to get Sasuke once and for all. Sasuke was kage now, and Tsunade died shortly after the battle of utter chakra exhaustion.

Naruto picked up Sasuke's head, and nailed it to a tree with a kunai.

* * *

Naruto stared at the approaching shinobi with relaxed eyes. He was in his eighties. It was time for time for him to die. He did not hide his approach from the Konoha shinobi. They were going to get their revenge. He had brought Kohana down to a pathetic village that had trouble dealing with bandits.

* * *

He puffed at his nicotine as he was read the list of crimes he had committed and the people he had killed. It took a good hour.

* * *

He puffed at his nicotine as the executer raised his katana. "Any last words." The executer asked, his anger coming off him in tsunamis. Naruto sighed in irration. He had fun with life and he was ready to die. It was that simple.

"Come on, come on let's go! I will have destroyed Kohana a _second time_ by the time you fucking kill me." Naruto snapped.

The executer brought the blade down.

Kohana celebrated like the day the kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. Naruto's body was burned.

* * *

**If you want to read my other Naruto story just remember... they're under re-write. Please. Reviews are appreciated, I even take flames.**


End file.
